bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Green
Alice "Gramma" Delores Green (born October 10, 1943) is a main character in Big City Greens. She is Bill's mother and Cricket and Tilly’s paternal grandmother, as well as the matriarch of the Green family. Appearance Features She has the appearance of an elderly woman, she's shorter than Bill, has wrinkles, has light blue hair (brunette when younger), and her head shape is notably square, with a face like a bird's. As shown in Space Chicken, she has a wooden prosthetic leg in place on the right. Attire She mostly wears a long pink dress which mostly covers much of her height, she wears a pearled necklace, black round glasses, and wears pink furry slippers. She also carries a cane, she also has a hearing aid on her left ear. Personality She is described as a mean but sweet lady and usually appears cranky at any given time and is also personally described as being tough as nails. History :Click here to view the history of Alice Green. Episodes Relationships Cricket Green TBA Bill Green TBA Tilly Green Both don't usually interact much as she does with Cricket and Bill, but they seem to have a decent relationship. In "Tilly Tour", Tilly takes Gramma on a tour around Big City so the latter will start to like it. Remy Remington Both don't usually interact much as Remy does with Cricket and Tilly, but they seem to be on good terms. In "Cricket's Shoes", she fills in for Cricket to play on the trampoline with Remy, and she starts to realize why Cricket likes hanging out with Remy. Mr. Grigorian Chip Whistler Foreign voice actors Gallery Trivia *According to the creators, Gramma Alice was heavily based off of the creator's grandmother, who had the same name and personality when they describe Alice, they claimed that she's a tough, but sweet lady. *There was an early artwork of the series, which she originally was in a wheelchair. *Her right leg is worn in a prosthetic attachment. **It is unknown how Alice lost her leg. In "Winner Winner", she claims that she danced it off, while in "Hurty Tooth", she says that a doctor "took it" from her. *In "Gramma's License", she used to be a race car driver as she won a certain amount of trophies. **While in the same episode, she drove a sliver but worn car which after it got towed, the car was never seen again after the episode. **She had a driver license that was so old before being vanished, it had some information such as: ** Her street address ** Her Date of Birth was October 10, 1943. *She is the first character whose birth date has been revealed. *No one calls her Alice, except Nancy. *Alice seems to possess a wide variety of antique weapons, the most notable being a sword and a club and in "Fill Bill" she claimed to have owned a trident at one point. *Alice apparently has access to a large sum of money, but claims she cannot get it because it is "tied up with the feds". *In "Gramma's License", Alice is revealed to have been born on October 10, 1943. If the episode took place on June 22, 2018 (the day the episode aired) that would mean that Alice is 74 years old. This would also mean that by the time "Blood Moon" occurred, she had just turned 75. *Alice apparently objected at Bill and Nancy's wedding, but was ignored. She has since shown a lot of animosity towards her, though in "Cricket's Biscuits", she has been kind to her in the past. *In "Cheap Snake", Alice is revealed to suffer from severe ophidiophobia, the fear of snakes. *Chris Houghton joked that Alice's "cousin is the great aunt (twice removed) of Marge [Simpson] (from her father's side)", thus making the Greens direct relatives to the Simpsons. *In "Reckoning Ball", she was the only Green reluctant in signing the forgiveness contract when Chip "apologized" to them, as if she suspected he was secretly up to something. References es:Alice Green Category:Adults Category:Green family Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:G Category:A-Z Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Big City Greens